Ever after
by villainsgirl
Summary: Tsume is still alive after Kiba defeats Darcia, but he is wounded. He finds some unlikely help in an even more unlikely place. Warning contains Slash and lots and lots of fluff :) hope you like it


(

**(AN: Hi! So I love wolf's rain! It is an amazing show! I know TsumexKiba is kinda weird pairing but wouldn't they be adorable together!? So there is obvious slash and fluff xD boyxboy don't like, don't read.)**

Tsume sat down heavily against a rock. Every muscle in his body screamed at him. It hurt to talk, it hurt to move but it hurt to think about what had happened. Everyone was gone-dead. Kiba, Hige, Blue, Cheza...and the runt. He missed Toboe most of all. A horrible force built up behind his eyes and he let out a soft whimper. He knew that Kiba had saved the world, he killed Darcia. Tsume assumed he would die after the fight with Darcia but death never came. In fact, he could tell that he was beginning to heal. The healing was slow and painful especially from the cold. Tsume unzippered his leather jacket and ran his fingers gently along the raw skin. Blood was dried black where Darcia had attacked him but it still hurt terribly. If the rest of the pack was still alive he would have been able to heal better for sure, but they were gone and the warmth was gone too.

As Tsume fought with sleep his mind wandered to Kiba. Kiba had seemed so worried for Tsume but had to leave nonetheless to save the one called Cheza, the one he loved. Then he remembered Hige and Blue. The black furred wolf-dog was already dead in Hige's arms as he suffered on the edge of life and death. Tsume remembered how the orange hair boy looked up at him in pain and begged him to take his life. He thought about how hard it had been to crunch into his friend's throat. Tsume flinched in the coldness and then remembered Toboe. The little wolf who just wanted to be a part of a human's life. Tsume had always found that strange, well, he actually was a bit jealous of Toboe's trust and love for humans. He never had expirienced true trust of love in anyone but himself. But as he sat alone in the god-forsaken lands he hoped for love, he hoped for light.

That night Tsume dreamed of luna flowers and feilds and feilds as far as he could see with as many rabbits as he could hunt. Although the dream was peaceful and mild a pain began to knaw at him. At first he felt it in his deepest wound but soon all the wounds ached and later his entire body pulsated with a overawing pain. It worsened and worsened and then...nothing. He couldn't feel the pain anymore, or the cold air. His dreams continued silently playing and he drifted into deep sleep.

Tsume awoke slowly the next morning fearing to open his eyes. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see the sun yet. He couldn't remember what had happened the previous night, only that he had been in alarming pain. Slowly and causiously he opened his eyes. To his surpise there was no bright light, actually, there was very little light at all. He seemed to be in some kind of cottage or den. A candal danced delicately next to him and a peaceful fire played in the fire-place. Tsume tried to sit up suddenly but the horrid pain shot through his body and he fell back onto the bed with a scream. He heard footsteps running through the cottage towards him. Tsume got ready for whatever it was.

"No, i-it can't b-be," Tsume gasped realizing how painful it was to talk. Not ten feet from him stood a man Tsume never though he would see again.

"It's me," the dark-haired boy said.

"Kiba?" The white-haired man starred at the boy in surprise and confussion.

"Yeah, but be quiet, you're really injured and for some reason you're not healing." The blue-eyed man walked closer and gently covered Tsume with a soft blanket.

"W-where are we?"

"Safe, that is all you have to worry about," Kiba said gently looking at the man lying in the bed. Tsume was never the type to ask for help or even tell anyone if he was hurt but now he didn't have a choice. "Here's some soup, it'll hydrate you and hopefully give you a little warmth. When have you eaten last?" Kiba asked setting the bowl of soup next to Tsume.

"Not for a while," Tsume said vaguely. He slowly tried to sit up, it just resulted in more pain. Kiba sat at Tsume's side and help his sit up. He carefully put a pillow behind the older boy's back. Tsume was embarassed and angered by the fact he needed help from the scruffy teen. He carefully leaned back against the pillow and the pain was relieved again. Kiba handed him the bowl of soup.

It didn't take long for Tsume to finish off the soup. Kiba helped the grey wolf lay down again and took the bowl into the kitchen. He set the bowl in the sink and looked out the window. He sighed and though about the wolf in the next room. He always had a certain respect for Tsume but to see him so injured he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want Tsume to find out his secret but it was only a matter of time. Kiba ran his fingers though his thick blackish hair and walked back out to Tsume.

"Tsume, are you okay?"

"I'll live," Tsume grummbled gaining some of his old personality Kiba loved.

"Do you want anything?" Kiba asked trying to be polite.

"Kid, why do you always wanna be the good guy? Huh? The pack's gone," his voice broke, "it's just us now. And, well, it's not a secret we didn't always get along."

"Tsume, you were the only one who didn't 'get along'. I neve concidered you less of a friend and ally as any of the other wolves." Kiba said beginning to remember why Tsume annoyed him. "Get some sleep. You still look horrible." He walked over to the grumpy wolf and sat on his bed.

"Where did you find this place? I thought you were more of a street kid."

"I am...er...I was. I found this place after I killed Darcia."

"About that," Tsume started, "how-"

"I'll tell you about it later, get some sleep first." Although he didn't like the answer the white-haired man closed his eyes and attemped to find sleep.

It was a hard search but eventually Tsume found sleep. Deep, dark and frightening sleep.

Kiba sat in a chair in the corner of the room reading a book he found in the kitchen. Every once in a while Tsume would growl or twitch in his sleep but other then that the house was silent.

Kiba flipped a page over almost falling asleep when suddenly Tsume broke the silence with a loud growl followed by a scream. The dark-haired boy jumped up and ran over to his companion.

"Tsume, Tsume! Wake up it was a dream," he cooed quietly, "you'll be alright...you'll be alright." Tsume grabbed the boy's jacket and refused to let go. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and his stitches most likely were opened up. He had almost forgotten the pain for most of the night until now. Tsume wanted to let go of Kiba's coat and act like nothing had happened. But something did happen and he was afraid. He felt like a scared child now and he hated it.

Kiba gently rubbed his fingers over the man's leather-clad back, telling himself it was just out of kindness not love. "Can you tell me about your dream?"

"No," Tsume breathed quietly. It was near impossible to resist Kiba. He was georgeous, kind and passionate but...no, Kiba didn't mean anything but an ally.

"I've never seen you scared before," Kiba said meaning for it to only be in his head.

"I don't prefer to be scared," Tsume returned coldly.

"No one does, Tsume, but we all get scared," he said thinking back to when he fought Darcia and how horribly afraid he had been the entire time. He quietly and slowly laid down beside Tsume and hugged the bigger wolf against his chest. At first Tsume tried to resist but eventually he gave in to the warm. It was like magic how his pain seemed to vanish with the white wolf's touch. He let go of Kiba's coat and wrapped his arms around him.

The white and grey wolf curled in each other's embrace through the morning's light. Neither wolf knew what it meant. Tsume told himself that he wasn't thinking right because of the pain. Kiba told himself that he was trying to keep the older wolf safe and warm. Of course, as the morning grew into the day they began to realize that they may be wrong.

"Kiba?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry...I don't like...I don't like people seeing me weak, especially my friends."

"It's okay, Tsume, I've never seen you weak but I don't mind. That is what friends are for...I'm not sure if...if we are still a pack...but if we are...packs are there for each other. So, I will always be there for you." Something in the young wolf's words shot Tsume in his cold heart. He never felt what he felt for Kiba toward any other wolf. He was afraid of what it was.

"Thank you."

"Of corse," Kiba said. "I think I should tell you something. I should have told you all this before we fought Darcia...I...I wasn't in love with Cheza. She was amazing, and beautiful! But I loved her like a mother...she could do something no one could do...I loved her like everyone else did." He swallowed hard worrying the grey wolf might get mean.

"Alright, I don't see why that would effect us much..."

"No, no! I...I..." Kiba paused and looked Tsume in the eyes. "I love you." He embraced the older wolf harder and pressed his lips into the other man's. He was sure Tsume would resist him but he didn't. Tsume kissed back.


End file.
